ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Leroy Tidd
Leroy Tidd AKA Salah Udeen is a fictional character on the series Oz, an African American inmate played by Jacques Smith. Biography Imprisoned for armed robbery and running over a police car, Leroy Tidd is initially in as a member of the Homeboys. However as Simon Adebisi dies, Tidd wants revenge on the Muslims but ends up joining them instead changing his name to Salah Udeen. He is later killed defending Kareem Said from an Aryan Brotherhood initiate named Carl Jenkins. Character storyline Prisoner #00T255. Convicted May 10, 2000 - Armed robbery, reckless endangerment. Sentence: 20 years, eligible for parole in 12. Season Four Part I Tidd is one of the several black inmates transferred into Emerald City handpicked by Simon Adebisi and Martin Querns. He is one of the Homeboys primary enforcers and often hangs around inmate Mondo Browne. Before being transferred into Em City, he assists Mondo in beating down an inmate Bruno Goergen who called the two of them Niggers for threatening him. He and Browne try to rape the mentally handicapped Cyril O'Reily who brutally beats down the two of them. Adebisi and Cyril's older brother Ryan O'Reily are angered as there is a no violence pact in place and a deal between Adebisi and O'Reilly. Tidd also works in the cafeteria like the rest of the Homeboys and from there, he passes a weapon on to death row inmate Moses Deyell in his lunch tray. As more Black inmates and COs come into Em City, Tidd and the rest of the Homeboys are having an easy carefree life. They are allowed to do as they wish as long as no violence occurs so there is a constant supply of drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and prags being supplied to them. This scares the White and Muslim inmates who secretly plan to destroy them. The White inmates murder Mondo Browne and pin his murder on Supreme Allah a Five-Percenter in the Homeboys. Poet and Tidd are thereby the main lieutenants of Adebisi with Supreme in solitary and Browne dead. As a lieutenant, Tidd oversees the Muslims led by Kareem Said planning to stop Adebisi. He alerts Simon of this who merely gives Said a videotape of their parties as a "loyalty test." Later, Martin Querns is fired when Warden Glynn sees videotapes of what the Homeboys have been doing in Em City. Tim McManus runs the unit again and begins transferring several Black inmates out including Tidd. As he is being transferred, Kareem Said kills Simon Adebisi in self defense. Season Four Part II Leroy starts off this season in Unit B where he tries to humiliate the Aryan Brotherhood when a news crew comes to town. The Homeboys are in disarray because Adebisi is dead and Tidd now is on his own. Eager to get revenge on Kareem Said, Tidd offers to murder Kareem for a payment from the Aryan Brotherhood. Vernon Schillinger naturally refuses until Leroy convinces him that he will be close enough to Said to guarantee the deed being completed. Leroy goes to the Muslims begging to let him in, and Kareem Said attacks him saying no. He is in fact insincere but tries to prove his worth by staging a defense to Zahir Arif from James Robson and Jaz Hoyt. Arif convinces Said that Tidd is legit in his willingness to convert and as a result, Said embraces Leroy. The brotherhood urges him to hurry up for the payment and as Leroy attempts to kill Said, he realizes that he cannot for he has actually converted to Islam. As a Muslim, Leroy becomes Salah Udeen and is faithful to their group and Said. The Aryans are angered and have a young inmate named Carl Jenkins try to murder Said. Tidd defends Said however taking a stab wound to the heart and subsequently dying. Category:Characters Category:Homeboys Category:Muslims Category:Deceased Characters